


Lasso of Truth

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom Tim Drake, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Sub Conner Kent, Underwear Kink, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim tries something new with a borrowed gift from Cassie
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Kudos: 35





	Lasso of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Something more explicit this time

“Ok, kids are all gone to bed, and you should too” Conner said as he walked into him and Tim’s master bedroom. It was roughly 10pm, and surprisingly Tim was home on the Wayne-Kent farm in Smallville, and not in Metropolis breaking up a gang brawl as Robin. 

But that didn’t stop him from being glued to the laptop. From Conner’s point of view, it was hard to tell exactly. Photoshopping pictures for the Daily Planet, a crime scene investigation or just busy with his Wizards and Warlocks Online level, he had the same determined look. But not on Conner’s watch. 

“Come on, baby, early bedtime for once” he tried again, but Tim ignored him. Conner sighed and wandered over to their bed. He noticed a black bag sitting there, with a note, reading: 

_HAVE FUN BOYS. I WANT IT BACK AFTER. CASSIE._

Conner looked confused, and looked up at Tim, who was just smiling at him. The weird smile he does when he has something on his mind. 

“Was just waiting for you, close the door” he said, his voice dropping a few registers to his “Robin” voice. Conner gulped and the goosebumps ran down his body. Not to mention the instant semi growing uncomfortably in his jeans. It made him smirk. 

“Ohhh… we’re in this mood tonight. Ok” He replied, nodding and turning to close the door. Making sure to lock it. As he turned back, Tim had already closed his laptop up and was making his way to the ensuite. 

“Lose the shirt and jeans, then sit on the bed and wait for me” Tim told him, looking at Conner sternly. As sternly as his babyface could manage, before closing the door behind him. Conner just had to do what he was told, which made him giddy deep down. He eagerly stripped his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in just his big white briefs, and sat comfortably on the bed facing the ensuite door. He was excited and curious to what Tim had in store for him this time, and that curiosity made his briefs tighten from the ever growing massive boner they held. 

Less then what seemed like 10 minutes later, the door opened, and Conner’s jaw dropped. Tim stepped out, wearing what looked like his Robin costume. Just it was missing the shirt and red tights. He only wore the mask, the cape, the boots, gloves, belt, and the tight pair of green briefs that hugged his small bulge perfectly. He was also holding a glowing rubbish bag, which certainly caught Conner’s interest as much as his husband’s skimpy attire. 

“Well hello, Robin” Conner greeted with a smirk “Quite the outfit. Is this your new permanent costume?” 

“If you’re good, Superman, then maybe” Tim replied smiling back. He walked forward and lightly ran a gloved hand over Conner’s bare chest, looking down at his massive bulge and biting his lip “I quite like yours, only missing somethings…” He took a step back and reached into the weird glowing bag “Thought we’d try something new” he pulled out a glowing golden rope, neatly tied into rings. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Conner murmured “H-How’d you get a Lasso of Truth?” 

“Cassie let me borrow it, if you’re willing that is” Tim replied casually before his expression went soft “But I’d never wanna hurt you if you didn’t want to” Conner just smiled at him warmly. 

“I know you won’t, baby” he said “Come on, put it on me” Tim grinned and undid the knot, all except for the main hoop, which he placed it around Conner’s neck and tightened. 

“How’s that?” Tim asked, voice laced with understandable nerves. Conner could tell he didn’t want to underestimate the power of the lasso just for some fun. But Conner seemed fine, or at least the normal amount of uncomfortableness. 

“Good, this is so freaking hot. I love when you tie me down” Conner said enthusiastically. 

“Guess it’s working already, haha” Tim giggled as he held onto the lasso tightly, and Conner grunted happily “Ok, time to get down to business. Have you ever cheated on me?” 

“What?” Conner asked offended “I’ve never cheated, I don’t even jerk off to pics of other people. It’s only you for me” there wasn’t any sign of stinging, so Tim smiled happily. 

“Oh, thanks hon. Just wanted to know” he replied, leaning down slightly to plant a soft kiss before tightening his grip again “Now the fun stuff….What do you like most about me?” 

“I like how adorkable you are, you’re so freaking cute and dweebie, just so many things...” Conner answered instantly “Obviously not at the moment, just so so hot”

“I’m curious Superman, what things?” Tim asked, and Conner moaned at his voice. 

“Ah, well when you talk like that in your Robin voice” He said “But to the point, I love when you get really into talking about all the dweebie things you like. I like your dorky clothes, they make you so freaking hot. I just wanna rip them off and get you all hot. You’re so freaking awkward, even right now when you’re trying to be intimidating” Tim shot him an attempt at a Bat-glare “Which is working very much, thank you” 

“Mmhm, thought so” Tim replied “Now, with sex, what’s your favourite part?” 

“Eating you out- ahhhh ow ow” Conner was cut off by a stinging feeling. Tim panicked a little, but it seemed to have subsided “Ok ok, it’s when you tie me down and ride my dick. Or, when you force face sit before then. Rimming is second...” Tim nodded, before lifting one foot and resting it on Conner’s bulge. Conner winced slightly, but let out a breathy moan. 

“How much are you enjoying all of this?” Tim asked

“So so much, this is your best idea yet” Conner replied, before another foot rubbed into him. He sighed happily, and closed his eyes and melted into the touch. He felt a gloved hand rub against his collarbone, before sliding down to cup his pec. 

“Always loved your pecs, hon. So firm, yet…” Tim moved his hand up and down and Conner’s pec jiggled. Conner grinned when Tim let out a giggle, which remained there when Tim went to the other pec to do the same. The lasso was still held tight in Tim’s other hand, wrapping itself around his wrist. Tim put his foot back on the ground, and Conner opened his eyes to see him kneeling down. One hand still tightly holding the lasso, the other moved to touch Conner’s enormous boner in his briefs. The white material straining over the Y-front to the side, a little wet tip on the head

“Oh man..” Conner moaned on contact, trying to hump into Tim’s smaller palm “Love when you do this”

“Hmmmm, how much do you like wearing tighty whities?” Tim asked with a slightly teasing tone. 

“Ahhh, so good. Almost every day, just like you. I-I only made fun of you wearing them cause I couldn’t get over how hot they are- ahh” Conner confessed, but Tim leaned down and mouthed the head through the underwear “A-And how hot you look in yours” 

“And you look super sexy in yours too, hon. But I think they can come off now” Tim replied smiling up at his husband, fingers hooking themselves on his waistband. Conner lifted his hips up and Tim pulled his briefs down his thick legs. Conner’s 12 inches of hard meat slapped up on his stomach. Droplets of precum already leaking and trickling down the impressive length. “Lay back” Tim ordered, and Conner happily obeyed. He settled down with the lasso around his neck following him down. Tim then climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, erection poking him in the back “Comfy, Superman?” 

“Yes, Robin, ask more” Conner pleaded 

“Well ok. Ummm, geez, what should I ask?” Tim asked himself, breaking character while trying to think “Hon? Any ideas?” 

“Like, something about me, like sexually or something” Conner replied, trying to get Tim to get something. The tight feeling of the lasso wasn’t enough on its own. 

“I guess. Oh! What was the last thing you jerked off too?” Tim asked finally, though it was his normal high voice and not the serious Robin one. 

“Ah, pictures of your ass in your Robin costume, thinking about how much I wanna tongue fuck it” Conner replied, and Tim happily hummed. He started to move his hips and rub his ass on Conner’s stomach, shifting back so Conner’s dick made contact with the tight spandex. Conner moaned and desperately tried to keep his hands to himself “That feels so good” 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself” said Tim, letting out a slight mischievous giggle “What do you want me to do to you?” 

“I want, I want you to ride me, w-with the costume on and the lasso still around me” Conner moaned, not at all fighting the lasso and just saying what was on his mind. Tim smiled and leaned down for a soft kiss. 

“That can be arranged, I think” Tim said softly but seriously after pulling out “Sit tight” Tim leaned over to the bedside table, purposely giving Conner a close up view of his crotch in his tight green spandex briefs, tiny erection poking through. Conner tried to tilt his head up to lick, but he was just out of reach. Tim looked back at him and smiled “Hungry are you?” 

“Yes” Conner breathed out. Tim crawled back with the lube cap, but placed it to the side as he crawled back on top of Conner’s chest again. This time, a lot closer. His crotch was inches away from Conner’s chin. Both of Tim’s knees pressed down on his arms, the lasso lifting his head to look at what he wanted.

“H-How much do you like my tiny dick? Honestly?” Tim asked nervously, and the lasso did its job. 

“I love it, I wanna worship it so bad. It’s so cute, so hot like the rest of you…” Conner confessed, face going red at the words, tongue feeling like it could run out of his mouth “I love I can swallow it all without even trying, love licking it with your tiny balls in one go, I love how good it looks in the morning light. How comfortable you are with me to see it. I love it all” Conner felt like he was finished, and finally took a breath after. Face still red but Tim was smiling warmly. 

“T-Thank you, hon. You’ll get to have it soon” Tim replied, patting him on the head “But first, I’m gonna worship yours, big boy” Tim shifted to turn around and moved down to Conner’s stomach, making sure to stick his butt out. The green spandex almost getting pulled into the crack. He turned to look over his shoulder and smiled “Mind doing the honours, Superman? You’re better at opening me up anyways” 

“Sure, absolutely. Anything for you” Conner agreed enthusiastically. Tim smiled and turned back to face the massive erection poking up to his stomach, as Conner grabbed the lube. He felt one of Conner’s strong fingers pull his briefs to the side to expose his tight waiting hole. He licked his lips hungrily, but that kind of fun would have to wait for another time. “Uh baby, please hold these” Conner asked and Tim reached back to hold his stretched briefs while Conner lubed up his fingers. He inserted one into Tim’s tight hole, who gasped at the cold sticky touch on entry. He put his hands on Conner’s thighs for support , lasso still tightly in hand, while his husband added another finger to scissor him open. Conner’s hard erection was lying against Tim’s thigh, and Tim took the opportunity to take the lube and drench his fingers in it. He wrapped his hand around the girth, the fingers not even meeting the thumb on the way around, and slowly moved up and down. Conner threw his head back and grunted, holding back a loud moan. Tim still had the free hand for the lasso, which he pulled on for Conner to look up and continue. 

“Ahh, Conner, another” Tim moaned out softly, shifting his hips back on Conner’s fingers.

“Already? Eager much, baby?” Conner snickered, before complying to Tim’s request and adding a third finger, really stretching Tim out. He had to be, considering the size comparison of what was about to be in him for probably the millionth time. 

“Ahhh… You make me like this, you’re so hot” Tim moaned out, his breathing now just panting “Ef me, please” 

“Thought you were the dom here” Conner asked with a chuckle, and Tim face palmed himself. 

“Oh crud, right” He said, before looking over his shoulder with a glare “Uh, You will f-word me, capish?” 

“You’re ridiculous even when you’re trying to be scary” Conner chuckled, smiling up at him “Suits ya” 

“Glad you think so, but back to orders” Tim replied in his Robin voice, pushing his hips back for Conner to continue stretching his hole “How much do you wanna ef me?” 

“I wanna fuck you so bad, you have no idea Timmy” Conner answered in a moan “I love your cute little dick, your cute bubbly butt, your cute yet sexy face. All of you, I just love how small you are, and I love how it doesn’t stop you from taking all of me” Conner breathed out, and finally pulled his fingers out of Tim’s hole. He felt his dick was all sticky and lubed up as well “I think you’re set” Tim nodded, and shifted to turn around and face Conner. Conner gripped both the root and the uncut head of his dick as Tim was holding the lasso and keeping his spandex briefs aside. The stretched pretty far across to the other cheek to allow easier access, way more stretchier than Tim’s usual pair of tighty whities. Tim extended his knees to be above the massive member, and Conner’s hand from the root moved to help spread Tim’s hole as he slowly moved down. After some maneuvering, Conner’s thick head pushed through the tight ring and made his way up into Tim. He winced the whole way down, no matter how many times they’ve done this, he’ll never get sick of it. Conner kept him steady, both moaning and gasping until Tim’s cheeks met Conner’s pubes. 

“Ahhhh, t-there… how does that feel?” Tim asked weakly in between breaths. 

“So fucking good. You’re so small, so tight, I fucking love it” Conner moaned in response. 

“Ah- God you’re so big, so amazing” Tim gasped, pulsing his hips up and down slightly “I-I’m gonna move now, ok? Would you want that?” 

“Yes, please ride me baby, I need it now” Conner pleaded, his chest puffing up and down in heavy succession. 

“O-Okie dokie” Tim replied shakily. He wrapped the lasso in his hand tight to put the hand on Conner’s chest for support. Conner watched as Tim pushed up from his feet, feeling Tim’s hole slide up his length. Not a second later, Tim pushed back down, moaning to the ceiling once his ass slapped on Conner’s thighs. Conner threw his head back and moaned, his neck getting pulled by the tight lasso around it. He barely had a second to recover before Tim begun to repeatedly slam his hips up and down on his dick. Thank god they soundproofed, the room was filled with the sounds of moving bedframe, slapping skin and the moans from the two men. 

“You feel so good, never tired of it… ahhh” Conner said breathlessly “I could cum at any second” 

“Me too, oh gosh… ahhh” Tim moaned back, trying to quicken the pace of his thrusts. His curtained black hair was over his sweaty face “I’m close, how much do you want me to cum?” Conner winced at the pleasure from his husband and from the lasso. 

“A lot, let me see that little dick explode on me” Conner answered as clearly as possible, barely forming words from breathing “I wanna fill you with cum, make you leak all day cause you’re just so full of me” the lasso was just a rope at this point, but Conner couldn’t stop. The head of his dick tingled and one more thrust from Tim set him off “I’m gonna come- gahhhh-ahhh” he gasped loudly and his cum shot up into Tim like a hose. He could already feel Tim leaking as he kept on shooting. The initial burst made Tim jump, and on reaction his own orgasm came squirting into his green briefs, the material dampening immediately and leaking out the leg holes. For someone with a little guy, he can shoot a lot. 

“Oh- mmmm” Tim moaned after his climax, breathing attempting to steady. Conner’s breath returned to normal, and he lovingly rubbed Tim’s shoulder to help calm him. He gently let himself down on Conner’s chest until his breathing returned. “Holy cow” he said. 

“Yeah, that’s one word for it” Conner chuckled, shifting his hips a little to pull his deflating dick out of Tim’s ass. Tim whined at the empty feeling “You ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m perfect” Tim replied as he adjusted, snuggling into Conner “I love you so much” he kissed his pec as Conner did the same to his sweaty hair. 

“I love you too, more than anything in the world. You _are_ my world. More than anyone before and will ever be” Conner replied warmly, which just made Tim’s stomach butterflies flutter. 

“Aww, such a softie” he said, leaning up to give him a smooch. He realised after that Conner still had the lasso around him, which made him smile “Thank you Cassie” Conner nodded and hummed in agreement. He was tuckered out. “Ok, time to take this off” Tim loosened the hoop around Conner’s neck and pulled it over his head “Feel better?” Conner rubbed his free neck, a faint red line around him from the tightness. 

“Yeah, but it was hot tho” he replied, who looked down at Tim’s green spandex briefs, and chuckled at the soaked condition “You’re all sticky now” 

“Lucky I have spares, I’m not wearing these on patrol” Tim giggled back as Conner rolled him over to get up. He walked to the ensuite to get some toilet paper, Tim enjoying the view of Conner’s ass walking to, and his big flaccid front when coming back. Conner pulled Tim’s soaked briefs down and tossed them in the hamper, followed by the belt, gloves, boots, mask and undid the cape. Tim’s eyes looked exhausted, but happy. Conner smiled at him as he ran the tissue over his privates. He held Tim’s small cock between his fingers to clean it off. Tim by now completely comfortable with that part of his body, with Conner showing him he doesn’t need to be big to get him off. Once Conner was done, he wiped himself down clean, before disposing in the bin so he can crawl next to his husband “Thanks” Tim murmured as he was pulled into the strong arms. 

“No problem, baby boy” Conner replied with a kiss “What did Cassie say when you asked?” 

“I didn’t ask for it specifically, just wanted to see if she had ideas” said Tim “She just gave me the bag and said to have fun” Conner chuckled to himself, which got Tim to giggle. 

“And we did” he replied, and Tim happily hummed in agreement, before letting out a high yawn “Sleep now” Conner pulled the blanket over their intertwined naked bodies, though they had enough warmth between them. 

“Yeah, I’m pooped” Tim replied, snuggling in. 

“For the record, wouldn’t mind seeing you with the lasso around you” Conner suggested, and Tim could sense the bouncing eyebrows and he snorted. 

“Maybe tomorrow, if I can walk or don’t have work” he giggled back before looking up at him “But, for some things you don’t need it. I love you, Conner Wayne-Kent, that’s the truth” He leaned in and planted another deep kiss on his husbands lips, who happily returned it. 

“I know, Tim Wayne-Kent, I love you too…” Conner replied, and Tim knew as he slept, that it was nothing but the truth. 


End file.
